


A Magical Conspiracy

by lciel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lciel/pseuds/lciel
Summary: challenge by Amara1783, spin-off from her "What Emhyr did on his vacation", in the first chapter of which Emhyr is magically teleported into the witcher's (literal) Path.





	A Magical Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amara1783](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara1783/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Emhyr Did On His Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044468) by [Amara1783](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara1783/pseuds/Amara1783). 



The witcher lay on his back, snoring, and sticky from the activities recently conducted in the Imperial bed. The Emperor’s gaze wandered over his naked form with deep, long awaited satisfaction. Unable to delay his duties any longer, Emhyr ripped himself loose from the sight and vacated his bedchamber, the trail of his red silk robe swirling dramatically behind him. In the dressing chamber, he was tended by his valets, and emerged half an hour later – freshly bathed and powdered – in his throne room. With a few orders to his attendants and advisors, the agenda for the day was planned and executed.

The last item on the list was an audience with Philippa Eilhard. She waltzed into the throne room, looking incredibly smug.

“I gather everything worked to his Majesty’s entire and absolute satisfaction?” she said pointedly, picking some imaginary lint off her robe.

Emhyr, uncharacteristically, allowed himself a broad smile, before politely clearing his throat. If a young attendant behind him giggled, he surely only imagined it. He waved his hand, and a heavy chest full of gold floren was presented. Philippa examined it briefly, and let it disappear with a flick of her hand.

“Excellent,” the sorceress surmised, “if you ever require me again to drop you in the wilderness, so that a chivalrous witcher can rescue you from a conspiring mage, let me know.”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on his folded hands: “Should I find myself in need of a magical conspiracy to annihilate, I will be sure to look your way.”

She blinked once, but covered the minimal slip of her face with a deep, graceful bow. He motioned for her to vacate his presence.

“Are we quite done for the day?” he asked around, and his advisors nodded politely. Only Mererid and Vattier de Rideaux fidgeted a little.

“What is it, then?” he asked the chamberlain impatiently.

“If Your Majesty does not mind the question, how should I put the expense to Madam Eilhart into the books?” The chamberlain looked a tad worried, wringing his hat in his hands.

“Put it into my private accounts”, the emperor said after a moment of consideration, “under expenses for personal entertainment.”

“Very well, Your Majesty.” Mererid nodded, and stepped away, leaving the room behind all other advisors, except one.

“And you, Rideaux?” Emhyr wondered, getting up from his throne.

“What do you want me to do with the _conspirators_ the witcher caught?” his chief of intelligence asked awkwardly, walking behind him.

Emhyr smiled: “Send them far away, with a veteran’s pension, and a medal for special services rendered to the Empire. You may tell Mererid to add those expenses to the same account.”

“Entertainment?” Rideaux asked politely, holding open the door for the emperor.

“Exactly,” Emhyr nodded, and returned to his quarters without wasting any further time.

He found the witcher where he had left him, still soundly asleep after his grand deeds: first of rescuing the emperor, who had been thrown into his Path so suddenly; secondly of bedding him most soundly. Divesting himself and crawling onto the bed to wake his new lover, Emhyr could not help but grin broadly: A magical conspiracy, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a little fun. Make sure to read Amara1783's original!


End file.
